Display panels including organic electroluminescent elements (hereinafter referred to as organic EL elements) (hereinafter referred to as organic EL display panels) have recently been put into practical use as display panels capable of displaying clear images with low power consumption.
An organic EL display panel is a display panel in which pixels each including a plurality of organic EL elements are arranged in a matrix. Each of these organic EL elements includes an organic electronic material interposed between a pair of electrodes. Specifically, the organic EL element represents a color by utilizing the phenomenon of electroluminescence that occurs when holes and electrons are injected into a light-emitting layer made of the organic electronic material.
In the field of manufacturing such organic EL display panels, there has been developed a process of forming pixels by an inkjet method in which an ink containing an organic material is ejected in the form of a droplet.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing organic EL elements. In this method, an ejection head having nozzles is moved over a panel substrate while a functional liquid containing a functional layer forming material is ejected in the form of a droplet onto the panel substrate and thereby a functional layer of an organic EL element is formed. Thus, a display panel having RGB elements arranged in a stripe, mosaic, or delta pattern can be formed stably.